Heretofore, there have been available a variety of positoning jigs or gauges for assisting in the positioning of a bracket on a tooth. Not only have these positioning jigs been developed for edgewise brackets but also for light-wire brackets. Some of the jigs have also been disposable.
The positioning jig of the present invention is an improvement over heretofore known jigs for edgewise brackets in that it simplifies the bracket mounting procedure and positively identifies the location for the bracket. Further, the jig of the invention simplifies the packaging of the bracket particularly because the brackets and the jigs can be mounted on a surface with the front of the bracket facing upwardly so that indicia on the bracket and jig is visible for identifying bracket location and so that the bracket and jig may be easily grasped with a suitable tool for transfer to a tooth in the mouth of a patient.